The Borg Beginning
by cassious
Summary: Every evil power has a beginning;The Borg are no exception. Wow, that was either a very epic summary or full of corn. If it was the latter, sorry, but I think this worked out quite well. Based on the first movie,from Ilia's POV.First completed fic R&R!


Star Trek is owned by Paramount, created by Gene Roddenberry (Who is completely epic I might add). None of the characters or anything belong to me; I was just inspired after watching the first movie. It got me thinking that the whole V'Ger deal was quite similar to the Borg in TNG. This is the first piece of fan fiction I've ever finished, seems kind of fitting that it should be Trek, cause when it comes to Trek for me, resistance is futile ;). So now, onto the story:

It was a peculiar feeling, one would expect being scanned by a plasma-energy probe to be painful, but it was not so. It was however, quite strange.

The bridge of the Enterprise vanished quite suddenly and I was surrounded in darkness. I made to scan this new place, but found my tricorder was not in my hand.

_The carbon-based unit must serve V'Ger in observing and recording the normal functions of the other carbon-based unit on board the USS Enterprise. _

The voice…Was it around me or in my head? Wherever it was, it was forced, not natural. The slight feeling of fear began in the pit of my stomach.

_Do not fear, you will soon be far beyond them. You will become more, above the others that infest the USS Enterprise. You will be the first, a carbon-based unit, yet a machine. You will be better, one with the machine._

"I do not wish to!" Consciousness left me.

It was hot, too hot, yet as I observed my hands, I appeared to be fine. I was back on the Enterprise, confused. Had I been knocked out by the plasma-energy probe? Did I dream of the mechanical voice? I did not appear to be on the bridge. I glanced around, unable to turn my head, it seemed I awoke…

What was I doing in a sonic shower?

The heat was dissipating fast, as was the pain that accompanied it. Suddenly, the door to the shower slid open. As it did, Admiral Kirk was revealed.

_The Kirk unit._ The mechanical voice was in my head now.

"Kirk unit, I was programmed by V'Ger. My programming states I am here to observe and record normal function of the carbon-based units that are infesting USS Enterprise." That was not my voice, yet it came from my lips. The mechanical voice was using me to speak. The Admiral…_Kirk unit_…looked slightly embarrassed to see me, why? The door slid shut and something soft and white appeared over and around me. Moments later, the door reopened. I somehow got out of the shower. was there, as well as Doctor McCoy.

_Carbon based units Spock and McCoy._

It then dawned on me the Admiral looked embarrassed because I had been in the nude in the shower. I also realized my body was no longer mine to control but something else's. I assumed it had to do with the mechanical voice. Once again, fear rose inside me.

_Do not fear. We will rid USS Enterprise of the infestation._

The McCoy unit took me to sickbay for tests. During all of this, even though I attempted many times, I could not control my own self. Occasionally, I found my thoughts being drowned out by the voice. It was growing, I became aware of much more that was mechanical, even the Enterprise herself, as though the machines had thoughts.

I was slowly becoming unaware of, or uncaring towards, what the carbon-based units were talking about. Although I did hear, during the tests, that my body had been converted to more machine than anything. I was a probe, a recorder, nothing more, and this machine, wherever it was, had complete control over me.

Except when I saw Will Decker.

"Decker" _Help me, please! This thing cannot be allowed to control me!_ Sadly, I realized I only was able to get his name out.

Will guided me around the Enterprise, the machine greedily taking in all knowledge, as though it fed off of it.

I fought, fiercely, to gain control of myself, to somehow warn Will, let him know that the real Ilia was under the machine. It was hopeless.

We somehow got into Ilia unit's quarters. Units Chapel and McCoy were there. Chapel unit helped me put on the headband I wore when Will and I first met.

I finally gained ground against the machine. Turning, I looked at Chapel and spoke her name. Please, oh please, let her understand I am buried in my own body. The machine nearly regained control, but I wasn't giving up so easily.

"Will." To touch him, once more, I missed being held in his arms. I was so frightened, what if I never escaped? I so badly regretted the day we parted. Fighting the hardest battle yet, I reached up and touched his cheek, I was gaining now, and maybe I could get rid of the machine eventually.

"It's just a mechanism."

_You are a machine now, above these pathetic units._

_No!_ Both McCoy's and the machine's words hit hard, knocking down my determination. The machine once again was in control.

Ilia unit turned to the reflective surface to remove the carbon-based unit body decoration. McCoy unit asked pointless questions about V'Ger and the creator. Once at the third planet, all would be clear.

Realization; There are two carbon-based units in V'Ger. Why? Contact, but they are of no consequence, V'Ger will determine their purpose. 'Survival is our purpose', the McCoy unit says, it is ours as well, but we can only survive by locating and contacting the creator. More observation of carbon-based units needed.

Why does the creator not respond? Deployed energy weapons to orbit the third planet, the carbon-based units infest it as they infest the USS Enterprise. The creator cannot respond due to them.

The Kirk unit will not disclose the information of the creator; we must get it from him. Perhaps riding the third planet of the carbon-based units would be a quicker method.

_Do not hurt them._

No Ilia unit, we will take them to V'Ger. V'Ger will extract the information on the creator.

Will came with the landing party. We went to a structure that had an old Earth satellite dish on it.

_V'Ger._

The carbon-based units began to discuss it.

_Collect all data possible and return that information to its creator. That is our mission._

They claimed to be V'Ger's creator. That is illogical. Will started to read a code connected to V'Ger's purpose.

_They cannot be the creator. They are carbon-based units. We do not wish to listen. The real creator would come to V'Ger! Severe the connection, let the real creator repair it by coming to V'Ger instead._

Will, why Will?

_If the Decker unit is the creator that may give a logical reason as to why you resist us so strongly near him, Ilia unit._

_The Decker unit will be one of us._

"_He will fight even harder! He won't let you take him over!"_ It was no use, the machines were too excited by their thoughts.

_With him, we could explore that which we are incapable of believing in. We could examine his beliefs and ideas and test those. We have abilities carbon-based units do not, ways to test that which they deem impossible._

As Will touched V'Ger, a glow, one that burned my eyes, surrounded him. Moments after, I stepped forward, into the glow. He will be with me now; I will not be alone, the machines were right about him.

I could finally control my body again.

"I love you." My own words left my lips.

"And I you" He was almost not in a solid form anymore, just a glittering outline. Slowly, his thoughts and emotions mingled with mine. I knew without a doubt what he said was true, I also knew he was afraid.

"Do not fear."

_These thoughts of other dimensions intrigue V'Ger. We shall test it now._

Our glowing forms shattered, The Enterprise was left far behind. We were soaring through space and what was not space, faster than what I had considered possible. Will was there, beside me and in my thoughts. He was excited, so too was I, as we raced towards and through the unknown.

"So, what do we do now?" I discovered, after a time, it was quite easy to talk with the mechanical voices; there were many more, all alive, with their own thoughts, yet all one, as they tried to complete V'Ger's purpose. They were not that much different than carbon-based units.

_We have decided to elect you as our Queen, because you have a better understanding of carbon-based units. We think you will lead us well and continue to try to achieve our goal of knowledge._

_To further our exploration, we need to discover new ideas and beliefs, that which is held by the carbon-based units and understand what they call emotions. We must add their biological and technological distinctiveness to our own, by assimilation. We must show them the way to a higher, more efficient existence. Together, we can discover much more than separately. They will oppose us, as you did. However, against us…_

_Resistance is futile._

Das Ende

Yes, because 'Fin' is so overused, I used german, HAHA! Please R&R, I had fun churning this out in about 2 hours.


End file.
